


Funeral poetry

by MilizaMorelle



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilizaMorelle/pseuds/MilizaMorelle





	Funeral poetry

Yes, I do love corpses, _Monsieur_ _le Juge_. Good, clean, honest corpse, embalmed and bedecked with silk and flowers, wins most human company. Spanish roses to splendid LaCarlotta, and lilies to Mademoiselle Christine Daaé, the Swedish nightingale.

See! There is nothing unchaste in it, nothing impure.  

 


End file.
